Lagrimas Invisibles
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Este es un Oneshot, y es desde el punto de Syaoran cuando Sakura le cuenta que le confeso sus sentimientos a Yuukito. Me gustaria que lo leyeran.


"Lagrimas invisibles"

Magdalia Daidouji: Siempre me pregunte que sintió Syaoran el día que Sakura le dijo que había confesado sus sentimientos a Yukito. Me pregunte porque Syaoran rápidamente al escuchar 'El día de hoy le dije a Yukito que lo quería mucho' hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, asombrado, seco. Me pregunte porque cuando Sakura estaba llorando el apretó el columpio con fuerza y parecía querer llorar. Claro que lo se, todos tenemos una gran idea de porque hizo esas cosas. Pero quise escribirlo detalladamente desde el punto de vista.

Este es un PoV de Syaoran en el capitulo 66.

Nota: Comienza desde que están en los columpios.

_Me trajo al parque del Rey Pingüino…dijo que si podíamos charlar… ¿Le sucede algo malo, luce mas cabizbaja…seguro algo anda mal…dijo que ya no le provocaba cansancio cambiar las cartas…y no parece estar cansada…parece estar triste._

_Estamos sentados en los columpios que hay en el parque…sigue sin hablar…se esta meciendo lentamente…siento que algo malo le pasa…_

"El día de hoy…le confesé finalmente a Yukito que lo quería mucho"-_dijo Sakura. Abr grandes mis ojos al escucharla…mi corazón sintió una punzada rápidamente…sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el…pero…no esperaba que se lo dijera. _

"Mm…ya veo"-_dije mientras sentía por dentro lo que es estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta. _

"Pero Yukito solo me volteo a ver con ojos de ternura y me dio a entender que el no era la persona a quien mas yo quería"-_continuo hablando, sorprendiéndome un poco con esas palabras… ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

"El sabiamente me pregunto que si el cariño que siento por el es muy parecido al que siento por mi papa, es decir, como un familiar. Entonces lo pensé…y me di cuenta que se parecía" –_ me siguió contando…gire mi mirada hacia ella y pude ver como estaba cada vez mas cerrando sus ojos con dolor. _

"Pero sabes…"-_comenzó a hablar mas animada y eso me llamo la atención. _

"Por otra parte me di cuenta que ese cariño era un poco diferente al que siento por mis familiares…de que se trata de algo muy especial"- _hablo ella mientras se comenzaba a mecer con lentitud nuevamente…estaba sonriendo…pero no estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hace._

"Yukito…me dijo que el había encontrado a su ser querido, esa persona también es muy cercana a mi y pienso que ese ser siente algo extraordinario por Yukito, que significa mucho para el. Eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que mientras Yukito sea feliz con esa persona es mas que suficiente, es decir, no es necesario que lo sea conmigo, recuerdo que Tomoyo me dijo esas palabras, ella será una chica muy feliz siempre y cuando su ser querido lo sea"_- continuo diciendo, borrando ya la sonrisa de su rostro, meciéndose cada vez mas lento y su mirada perdiéndose cada vez mas. Me quede mirando hacia ella fijamente, con una expresión de tristeza…por que lo que ella estaba diciendo era justo lo que yo sentía y creía._

"Yo también estuve de acuerdo con eso. Mientras lo vea feliz con alguien mas, yo también lo seré"-_ seguía viéndola fijamente escuchando como su voz se apagaba cada vez mas y eso me hacia sentir mal…abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al ver como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos._

"Sin embargo, no entiendo porque razón empecé a sentirme con una gran tristeza y con un gran deseo de llorar…pero pensé que si mostraba ese dolor frente a Yukito el se sentiría un poco incomodo"-_ dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a dejar caer las lagrimas mas fuerte y su voz se estaba quebrando, al terminar de hablar se agarro fuerte del columpio y comenzó a llorar en verdad. Se preocupo porque esa persona no notara su dolor y lo molestara…siempre se preocupa por los demás…aun cuando ella sea la que esta sufriendo…y yo mismo me siento mal de no poder ayudarla…porque estoy en la misma situación que ella. Me agarre fuerte de el columpio y comencé a gemir en desesperación…me dolía verla así…ella es la persona mas importante para mi…y lo que mas quiero es verla feliz sin importar con quien…justo como ella lo dijo. _

_Debía haber un modo en que pudiera decirle algo, lo que fuera…me pare del columpio y saque un pañuelo azul para secar sus lágrimas…_

"Ay no, no se porque empecé a llorar, que absurdo, si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Yukito y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda…"_-otra vez estaba diciendo lo que yo sentía...y por eso…_

"Lo sabes"-_dije interrumpiendo sus palabras y ofreciendo con mi mano el pañuelo azul antes de que continuara llorando. Giro su mirada hacia mí en desconcierto secando las lágrimas. Le vi con una sonrisa que solo trataba animarla…_

"Se que tu lo has comprendido"- _fue lo que le dije…al tener en mi mente que ella y yo nos habíamos enamorado de la persona incorrecta…y sabíamos que aun si no éramos correspondidos lo único que desearíamos seria la felicidad de esa persona. _

_Tomo el pañuelo con su mano. _

"Gracias"-_dijo ella sonriendo mas tranquila y apenada. Levanto su mirada hacia mi y nos vimos a los ojos por unos segundos…bajo su cabeza nuevamente y se recargo sobre mi pecho y siguió llorando…eso jamás me molestaría en ella…me sentía bien de al menos poder darle un lugar en donde dejar caer sus lagrimas… _

"Yukito no quiso lastimarme y para darme animo me dijo que algún día encontrare a esa persona que significa mucho para mi y que esa persona extraordinaria, me corresponderá y me amara como nadie en el mundo"-_siguio derramando lagrimas…abrí un poco mis ojos entendiendo lo que sus palabras querían decir y se que la persona que se las dijo tiene razón…ella lo encontrara…yo la amo mas que a nadie en el mundo…pero si ella puede encontrar a alguien mas…también seré feliz. _

"Ojala que lo encuentres"-_dije y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros tratándole de dar soporte…animo…_

"Descuida, te aseguro que lo encontraras"-_volvi a decir mientras bajaba un poco mas mi cabeza sobre la suya y sonreía levemente sabiendo que mis palabras eran ciertas... a una persona tan extraordinaria como ella no le será difícil encontrarlo…yo lo se_

"Gracias"-_me agradeció con su voz mas calmada…yo solo quería…verla feliz. _

-Fin del Fic-

Magdalia Daidouji: Esto es a lo que le llamamos Oneshot, fics de un capitulo, este fue muy corto debido a que solo me base en ese momento en la vida de Syaoran.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchas gracias por leerme y si lo leyeron dejen un review eso anima.


End file.
